Invisible
by Flawless-Imperfections
Summary: Bella Swan has been invisible at Forks High for as long as she can remember. And she likes it that way. Her motto: Keep your head down and stay out of peoples way. Edward Cullen is the popular football star that the entire town loves. What happens when Edward makes Bella look up for once and notices something that has been in front of him the entire time? OCC. NC-17. Mature.
1. Chapter 1 - Damn Those Green Eyes

**_AUTHOR'S NOTES_****: So this is my first story. Ever. I'm actually pretty nervous. I have had people wanting me to write something for awhile so here it is. I know it's short and I know there are mistakes. But remember I'm new to this. That being said, I woud enjoy any reviews that graced this chapter. Positive and negative feedback is welcome! Please don't be shy.**

**The wonderful Stephenie Meyer Owns everything. I claim nothing.**

**And without further delay, I am proud to introduce ****_Invisible_****.**

**Song inspiration for this chapter is...**

**Stop & Stare by One Republic**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Damn Those Green Eyes

BPOV

Keep your eyes down.

That's what I keep telling myself. That's my number one rule. If I break it, bad things seem to happen. You would think by now that this would be habit. If you keep your eyes down, people seem to not notice you. And being noticed is the last thing that I want while in this place.

I'm not in prison or anything. I'm in high school. I'm a junior at Forks High School and it's my first day back from summer vacation. It's not a bad school. Theres just a certain order of things here. A cast system if you will. I'm at the bottom of it. I don't know if it's because of my parents, the clothes I wear, or if it's because I'm just not that social. But for whatever reason, I just don't have a place here at good 'ole Forks High. I wasn't going to try and cause any disruptions because of that fact either.

I walk down the hallway to my third hour class with my head down and my long, brown hair covering my face with my hood up. I walk into class and immediately look for an empty table to sit at. If I sit by myself, I highly doubt anyone will join me. Would you sit with a freak who never talks? No, because those are the ones everyone suspects to shoot up the school.

I'm lucky to be the first person here. I get my choice of seats. I choose the table that is in the farthest corner of the class, next to the window. I place my messenger bag in the empty seat next to me so anyone who passes will know that this is definitely not a seating option.

I pull out my iPod and see what time it is. 10:12. Damn. Seriously? I didn't realize I was so early. I can hear the lockers banging and students chatting and milling around in the hallway. I take out a notebook and start doodling random thoughts that passed through my head.

Before I knew it, the class filled and people were trying to catch up on hot summer gossip and plans they had for the new year. Soon the bell rang and our teacher Mr. Harrison walked in and quieted the class. I was currently doodling my version of the view outside from the window next me when I heard the classroom door slam and a snickering from my classmates.

"Mr. Cullen, nice of you to join us. I hope you didn't get lost. Please have a seat."

I heard Mr. Harrison say this but I still didn't look up. I heard the name and that meant it could only be one of two people. And I had no desire to see either one of those people. I kept drawing and payed no attention. That was until I heard the chair next to me slide back.

I looked up and turned my head. I saw the body and knew immediately who was going to sit next to me. I quickly grabbed my bag and moved it out of his way. I attempted to slow my heart with hope he didn't hear it hammer.

I tried in vain to concentrate on my on the paper with no luck. I could smell him. He smelled so good. Like man and something spicy. I could sense he was next to me. His fingers that drummed on our desk even distracted me.

For some reason, the insistent drumming stopped.

"Hey? Did you draw that yourself?" the boy next to me asks. I quickly nod in response.

_Do not open your mouth Bella. Do not look at him Bella. _That's what I keep mentally screaming at myself.

"That's really good." he tells me with what sounds like a bit of awe in his voice. I keep drawing. Maybe he'll get the hint and not talk to me.

I keep drawing and only look up occasionally to look out the window to get more details. I am only somewhat listening to Mr. Harrison tell the class what to expect out of A.P. Environmental Science this year. His voice is mostly just a buzz in the background. All while this is occurring, I am still highly aware of the person next to me.

Before I know whats happening, the class syllabus is being pass back to me. I pay attention long enough to grab my copy and hear Mr. Harrison say "Now before you leave today, I would like to inform you that the person you are sitting next to, will be your class partner for the rest of the year. Your first assignment is to ask each other twenty questions to get to know each other better. This will be due on Wednesday. No excuses. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of their first day back. You are now free to leave."

I feel my entire body stiffen. _You have GOT to be shitting me!_ I don't talk to people. How the hell am I supposed to ask a guy I have literally had a crush on since junior high, twenty questions?

"Well, this should be fun." says a smooth voice next to me. I slowly turn my head and see a large out stretched hand with long delicate, yet strong, fingers. I look up for what I'm pretty sure was the first time that day and my eyes lock on the most breath taking color of green I have ever seen. They were the eyes of the boy I had loved since I was twelve years old. Emerald with teal and gold flakes splattered throughout them.

I stared into those eyes and my hand came up to shake his waiting one as if it had a mind of it's own. What was I doing? I don't shake hands, and I sure as hell don't make eye contact. It's the eyes. It has to be.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. And I guess we're science partners this year. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and as cheesy as it sounds, I felt like I had the air knocked out of me. Edward's eyes continued to dazzle me and I think their power strengthened, because the next thing I knew I was opening my mouth to reply to him. _What the hell?! _

_Damn those green eyes!_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S FINAL THOUGHTS: Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Comments? I want to hear it all! Both good and bad. So please don't be shy and leave some love! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - That's What You Get

**_Author's Notes:_**

**Ok so I was so motivated by the response I got from the first chapter, that stayed up all night to write this one. It is definitely longer than chapter one. Now there might be a few more mistakes since the last chapter because now I'm sleep deprived. Like I said, I'm in need of a beta. So here is Chapter 2. Please leave some feedback because good or bad, it makes me smile. Hey at least your still reading right? **

**Stephenie Meyer owns it all. I'm just borrowing.**

**_Musical inspiration for Chapter 2_****: That's What You Get by Paramore**

* * *

Chapter 2 - That's What You Get…

BPOV

When my hand made contact with his hand, I felt the strangest sensation. Imagine getting shocked by someone but without the pain. That's exactly how it felt and it was quickly traveling from my hand, through my entire body.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." My voice sounded like I hadn't had water in days. I tried to clear it but I'm pretty sure I only succeeded in making myself look like an idiot.

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan? The police chief's daughter? I thought you went to private school." he looked at me in disbelief.

I blushed furiously. Is he joking? I have had at least one class with him every year since the second grade. Well damn. I guess I was better at being invisible than I thought.

"Um…Yeah. Chief Swan is my dad. But no. I've actually been attending Forks Public School my entire academic career." I murmured quietly.

No it was his turn to blush. He turned an adorable shade of pink and the hand that wash't holding mine flew to his hair and started tugging at the messy cinnamon colored strands.

"I am so sorry! Are you serious? How could I have never noticed? Are you messing with me or something?"

I should have been pissed. I should have gave him a dirty look for being so insensitive and just marched out of the classroom. But I didn't. I stayed where I was. Looking into those eyes, I realized that that intense electricity feeling was still coursing through my body. I looked down and saw our hands were still connected. I guess he looked down because he let go of my hand and that cute blush started creeping up on his face again. I was blushing as well but I'm pretty sure that I looked l looked like a tomato, where as Edward's was a lot more attractive.

"Um…Sorry about that. I didn't mean to invade your space." Huh. Who knew he was cute even when he babbled.

"Edward? Aren't you going to walk me to my next class?" came a voice that could have made a deaf man cringe. We both looked up at the door. Standing there was Tanya Hunter. The 5'9, sandy blonde, goddess who reined over Forks High.

I quickly lowered my head and started gathering my things. I wanted to be as far from here as possible. Tanya's biggest rule was simple and easy to remember. If you had a vagina, stay far away from Edward. I knew somehow I had just broken that rule because she was looking at me like I was the scum on the bottom of her designer shoe.

I quickly stood up and started to leave the classroom.

_Please Tanya. Just let me go and I promise to never acknowledge Edward's existence again. _

_"_Yeah T. Just let me get some info from Bella real quick." He said with a distracted voice. I guess he must have not realized that my ass was almost out the door.

"Wait Bella! When do you want to do this? It has to be done by Wednesday."

Seriously Edward? Can't you tell that your girlfriend is about to slit my throat with her perfectly manicured finger nails?

I keep my head down but stop walking. "I'll see you around. You should probably get to your next class so you aren't late again." And with that quick response I headed out the door. But of course, with my luck, it wasn't going to be that easy.

Right when I thought I was going to make it past Tanya without incident, she trips me. Now normal people would catch themselves on the door jam that is less than two feet away. But not me. Instead of my catching it with my hands, my face decides to save the day. I bite my tongue and try not to whimper in pain. I can taste the blood pooling in my mouth. My hand comes up to cover my mouth and feel wetness. I'm pretty sure that's not saliva. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tanya smirking at me. Well, that's great. First day back at school and I might have become Tanya's enemy. Yep. I can already tell that this is going to be an excellent year.

I quickly made it out of the class and down the hall to the girls' bathroom. While washing my mouth, I had a fleeting thought about ditching class. But as it turns out, I would rather deal with the student body than deal with the shit storm that would be awaiting me at home if I skipped class. I shivered at the thought.

I rinsed my mouth out a few more times and grabbed a paper towel in case. The final bell started ringing, alerting me that I was now late for class. I began to jog to my history class when I heard my name being called.

"Bella! BELLA WAIT!" I knew that voice. Before I could stop myself, I turned towards Edward. He was running towards me. Was this boy ever on time to class?

He was smiling when he caught up to me. I still had my hand over my mouth, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey. I really need to know when you want to do that assignment. I don't really have a lot of time to spare and I need to get with you so I can make some space for you in my schedule. I don;t want you to end up getting your first failing grade of the year because of me." He was smiling again. His smile seemed to light up his entire face.

_Jesus, Bella. Get a grip and quick ogling before you drool some blood onto him._

"Um…I'm free after school anytime. You can find me in the library." The entire time I was talking, I wastrying to inconspicuously hide my mouth behind my hand. Hopefully this worked because it would be really awkward explaining that his girlfriend tripped me and made me bite my tongue so hard that there was a possibility that I might need stitches.

"Yeah. I guess that works. Since it's the first day of school, Coach Branch gave us the day off from practice. I can meet you in there right after school if that's ok." He seemed to look at me like he expected rejection. Why would he be worried that'd I'd reject him? I'm nobody.

He shoved his left hand in his pocket while his left ran through his hair lazily. The image almost made me smile. It must be a nervous habit of his.

"Yeah that's fine —" I was in the middle of his sentence when he cut me off.

"Bella is that blood on your shirt?" He said with what sounded like a bit of anxiety in his voice. I looked down. And sure enough there was a vivid streak of blood running down my pale blue hooded sweater.

"Um…Yeah. I had a mishap and accidentally bit my tongue. It's no big deal. The bleeding will stop soon." I prayed he would just let it go. But does my luck work like that? Of course not.

"You mean it's still bleeding? Bella that isn't good. Come on. You're going to the nurse." He grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the opposite direction of my next class. My eyes widened. If my parents found out I didn't go to class today, I would be in deep shit.

"No!" I said, probably a little too loudly. "Really. I'm fine. I really have to get to class."

"Whatever Bella. You're mouth shouldn't be bleeding like that. Even if I have to carry you, we're going."

I looked at him and saw his face was set with determination. He really wasn't going to let this go. My shoulders slumped and I stopped trying to pull away from him. At least there was a chance that the nurse would give me a note to excuse me from class.

"Fine. I'll go but if she says it's ok, I owe you a big, fat, I told you so. You got it?" He smirked at me and just pulled me along side of him towards the office building where the nurses office was.

My mind played over the conversation we just had. I was kinda playful while I was talking to him. Since when did I do play? Since when did I talk? Much less, talk to the guy of my dreams. While we walked, I took the opportunity to actually get a good look of him. He was wearing a black, v-neck, t-shirt that looked like it was made just for him. It hugged his muscles that I know he worked hard to maintain. I moved down his body where a pair of faded and worn out Levi's graced his body, low on his hips. on his feet were a pair of old black Chuck's. The left one had a pink shoe string going through it. Huh. That's odd.

I was so lost in my observation of the perfect male specimen in front of me, that I was completely oblivious to the fact that we had made our way into the office building and were now entering the nurses office until Edward called loudly for the nurse.

"Mr. Cullen, there is no need to yell." Nurse Beverage answered as she rounded the corner. She was a sweet old lady who you just got that whole grandmother vibe from. Every time I saw her, which was frequently, she always seemed to have a genuine and warm smile on her face. And of course, when she saw me her smile got a little bit bigger. I was a what she called, a "frequent customer".

"Now Miss Bella, what happened to you this time?" She bustled over to me and I opened my mouth to let her see. It must of been worse than I thought because Edward gasped and Nurse Beverage clucked her tongue.

"Jesus, Bella!" I heard Edward hiss beside me.

"Edward hush! Now Bella what happened?" I glanced nervously at Edward. Was I going to tell the truth and face that awkwardness? The answer was hell no.

"I um…I tripped and ended up biting my tongue pretty bad. I'm pretty sure it oohs worse than it really is. Honestly, it does't hurt that bad."

She smiled and led me over to a chair so she could a proper look at my mouth. She got out on of those popsicle sticks and a light and started inspecting.

"Well, Bella dear. I'm pretty sure you don't need stitches and the bleeding seems to already be slowing down." I gave a pointed glare to Edward but he merely shrugged. I turned my attention back to the nurse. "I'm going to give you a salt water solution to help stop the bleeding quicker. It may sting a bit but it will definitely help." She smiled and went over to the cabinet to pull a bottle and a paper cup out. She poured a clear liquid into the cup and told to swish it in my mouth some.

I tipped the cup back and cringed when a burning sensation overpowered my mouth. _Sting a bit my ass! This shit is like acid! Ouch!_

I held turned it my mouth for as long as I could stand and quickly got up to spit it out. I heard chuckling behind me. Yeah, that's just great. Laugh at my pain assholes.

"Mr. Cullen I want you to take this note to Bella's teacher and explain to him that she will remain in my office for the rest of the day. Go straight there and straight to your class. Here's a note to excuse your tardiness as well. Bella I want you to go sit in the main office. I have to run a few files around to some teachers."

I thanked her and followed Edward out the door. I started to slow my walking because a strange feeling came over me. Almost like I was being watched. I looked around and saw the icy blue eyes of Tanya Hunter, glaring at me as she came out of the guidance counselors office. I quickly looked at Edward and realized what it must look like to her.

I fled over to the seat in front of the receptionists desk and completely ignored Edward when he told me bye. Well great. The She-Witch is going to kill me for sure now. Talking to Edward twice in one day? I was definitely going to regret getting out of bed this morning.

~o0o~

When the hour finished, Nurse Beverage said I was free to go after checking my mouth for anymore bleeding. I was somewhat happy for the first time that day. It was time for lunch. I was going to grab something to eat and hurry to my usual eating spot.

I rushed to the cafeteria hoping that there was a caesar salad still left. I was in luck. I grabbed my salad as well as an apple and a coke. I paid for my items and started to make my out of the cafeteria. I kept my head down to avoid people but I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings.

When I was a mere 4 feet from the door, I bumped into someone. And that someone was none other than Tanya Hunter. She let her tray fall and the contents of her lunch splattered all over the front of my sweater.

This could not be happening. I looked around and saw people laugh and pointing. And then I spotted one face. The face of someone who the most to me. Edward Cullen was sitting with his brother Emmett and his two best friends, Jasper and James, and he was looking at me in shock while barbecue sauce ran down my shirt and a piece of chicken sat at my feet.

"Watch where the fuck you're going, you boyfriend stealing whore!" Tanya screeched at me in disgust. I dropped my lunch and bolted out the cafeteria.

I should have never spoken with Edward today. If I hadn't this would never have happened. But that's what I get for letting my heart win.

_That's what I get..._

* * *

_**Author's Final Thoughts:**_

**Ok so what do you think about Tanya? She's a complete bitch right? Poor Bella! And what's your thoughts on Edward? Love him? Hate him? Inquiring minds want to know! So leave your love, thoughts, concerns & comments. It'd be much appreciated. **

**I'm also open to any suggestions for the twenty questions assignment that Edward and Bella have to do. You didn't think I forgot did you? Leave a review with your question and who you want to ask the question, and if I like it I will give you a shout out in the chapter your question will appear on. And no worried Lovies. EPoV is on its way!**

**I hope everyone has a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3 - See A Little Light

_**Author's Notes: Can I just say that this chapter was HARD to write? Lol. But it had to be done. This is in Edward's point of view and it is in high demand. Lol. I am proud of it though. **_

_**Stephenie Meyer owns all.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Song Inspiration: See A Little Light by Belinda**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - See A Little Light

EPOV

Can I tell you how much I fucking hate Mondays? It's seriously a problem. Whoever invented them needed to be punched in the throat.

It's the first day of my junior year and all I wanted to do was lay here in my bed and sleep until the next ice age. With everything going on in my life, school just seemed so pointless. I could be doing something better than sitting at a desk and act like I care about what was going on around me.

I sat up in bed and let out a groan as I stretched lazily. I had a routine, and just like every morning before this one, I planned on following it. I quickly took my shower, shaved, brushed my teeth, and got dressed in my bathroom.

When I exited the bathroom, I knew immediately that something wasn't right. I sniffed the air hesitantly.

_Mom didn't make breakfast._

The thought made my heart race and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This was not right. Esme Cullen always had breakfast ready for her children. I raced out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen. It was empty and there had definitely been no activity in there this morning. I raced back upstairs to my parents room.

When I reached the door, I felt like a five year old who was terrified of the thing that lurked in the closet. I knocked slowly and quietly. I didn't want to know what I'd find behind this door but I couldn't stand not knowing.

I slowly opened the door even though there was no answer. On the king sized bed layer my mother. In just five long strides, I was across the large room and standing at her bed side. I just chose to look at her for a moment. I knew when I saw her chest moving that my panic level could drop a few notches.

I gently began to shake her shoulder. She needed to wake up. If she woke up my paranoia would nearly be depleted. I shook a little harder when she didn't stir.

"Mom? Mama, can you wake up for me please?" She stirred and her fluttered a bit. I sighed in relief. She may be sick again, but I wasn't going to lose her today.

She looked so pale and fragile. The mother from memories was strong with vibrant hair and green eyes that were the same as mine. I felt her forehead while trying to make it look like I was just running my fingers through her hair. She had a small fever but we were told to expect that.

"Edward? Sweetie, what are you doing up so early." she rolled over to face me and caught the hand that was in her hair to bring it to her lips.

"I'm not awake early Mama. It's time for school. Don't worry about breakfast. We have it covered." I tried to give her a reassuring smile before I bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'll call you today and make sure you're ok. Dad will be home around three. Take it easy today Mama. There's nothing wrong with resting."

She looked at me like she wanted to disagree. But she was simply too tired. It took everything in me not to break down right there. But I couldn't. I can't. I needed to be strong for my family. Today was Emmett's first day of his senior year. And there was no need to scare Alice. I could take care of this without causing a commotion.

I made sure the blankets were secure around my mother before walking into the hall and softly closing the door. She fell back asleep before I could tell her goodbye for the day. I stood in the hallway for a bit to try and get my thoughts together and my feelings reined in.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It would have to be a cereal for breakfast since the only one awake who was able to cook was Ali. And I'm pretty sure she was busy perfecting her first day of school ensemble.

I took the cereal down and poured myself a bowl. I sat eating at the island counter, lost in my thoughts. I didn't even hear my brother and sister come in.

"Yo, Eddie! Why aren't we eating anything warm this morning?" He hit me on the back which made me choke on the spoonful of cereal that I just had put in my mouth.

"Dammit, Em! You made me get cereal all over my shirt. I really wanted to wear this one today!" I grabbed the dish rag that sat on the counter and tried to wipe the shirt clean. There was definitely no way I was going to be able to wear the blue button down like I had planned.

Ali chose this time to speak up. "Edward, where's mom?" I looked at my younger sister. Did I tell the truth or did I lie my ass off to protect her? Tell the truth. After all, this could be nothing.

"Mom isn't feeling to hot. She has a slight fever and is really tired. I'm going to call dad and let him know but I don't think we have to be too worried. Her doctors said that this kind of stuff would happen." I took in the crestfallen face of my sister.

She styled her hair in long waves that fell past her shoulder blades. Her make-up was done perfectly. I'm betting she was looking forward to Mom making fuss over her sense of style.

Even though she was the biological daughter of my mother's twin sister, it was still eery to see how much Ali actually looked Mom. No one would have ever thought she was adopted. The only differences were Alice's black hair and blue eyes, where our mom had light brown hair and green hair.

It was quiet for a bit. After I had told them about Mom's fever, we all milled around the kitchen. We all had the same questions running through our heads. We were just to afraid to ask them.

_What if it isn't just a regular fever?_

_How sick is she really?_

_Has it spread?_

_How long will she still be here with us?_

All of these question, but we were to terrified to know the answers. In our house, being too inquisitive caused pain. Pain no one wanted to go through. Mom was the glue that held us together. None of use wanted to think about what would happen if she was gone.

"Edward, go change your shirt so we won't be late. I'll call Daddy." Ali's voice broke the silence first. "Hurry up. There's no such thing as fashionably late on the first day of school." she smirked while digging in her purse for her phone.

I smiled at her and grabbed my bowl to put away in the sink. I left the kitchen to run upstairs and search for a new search. I changed the shirt, grabbed my keys and after spending a good five minutes trying to find my shoes, I put those on too.

I looked down to tie the pink shoe lace that I always wore. My siblings and I always made sure we had at least one pink item on us, no matter what we were wearing. For me, a pink shoe lace. Alice wore a silver chain that held tiny silver wings embedded with pink spinel. And on Emmett's wrist was a titanium watch with a pink mother of pearl face. My dad even had a pair of titanium and pink pearl cuff-links that he wore on a daily basis. Every item was a symbol for one thing: Hope.

And hope was something my family was always in desperate need of.

~o0o~

That morning at school, things turned out to be just as I expected them. Emmett was glued to his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale's side. Ali checked out my best friend, Jasper Hale, while he and my other best friend, James Hunter, talked about which girls in the school they could most likely hook up with.

It was all very normal. Even the way Tanya tried insistently to get my attention was normal. I could't believe I was stuck here while my mom was at home. I could have been there with her.

_Who needs to take Environmental Science anyways. It's not important. _This was the thought running through my head as I headed to my third hour class. I slipped away from my friends and headed out to one of the many courtyards. Sitting on a bench, I pulled out my phone and dialed my mother's cell. It took all of two rings for her to pick up.

"Yes, Edward?" She answered. It sounded as if she was smiling.

"Hey, Mom. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. And that's the same answer I gave your brother when he called about an hour after you left this morning. And Ali heard the same thing when she called about forty-five minutes ago as well as your father when he rang me fifteen minutes ago. Honestly, you all need to relax. I was just tired this morning. We all knew things like this would happen." She laughed.

I smiled into the phone. " Yeah Mom. We know. We just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"And I am, baby. Now aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Right as she said that the final bell for third hour rang.

"Um…Yeah. I got to go. Call any one of us if you start to feel bad. I love you, Mama."

There was a split second of hesitation from her before she responded, "I love you, too." She always gets a bit misty eyed when Emmett or me call her "Mama" when we aren't in the comfort of our own home. She liked that we were still her babies.

After hanging up I sprinted to the science building. Calling Mom might not have been the best plan after all. It would fucking suck if I got detention on the first day of school.

I quickly ran into the building and rounded the corner. I entered my classroom and probably closed the door a little harder than I should have. That got everyones attention.

"Mr. Cullen, nice of you to join us. I hope you didn't get lost. Please have a seat."

I gave an apologetic smile to Mr. Harrison and saw he was motioning to the only available seat in the class. It was next to girl. I think she was new because I'm pretty sure I had never seen her before. I tried as inconspicuously as possible to make my way to the back of the class to take my seat. But of course everyone had to stare at me like I had something stuck to my face.

I pulled the chair back and the girl snatched her bag out of the seat with out even looking at me. I sat down and immediately took note of a new smell. I smelled pomegranate mixed with vanilla. It was making my mouth water. Was that scent coming from her? I looked out the corner of my eye and saw her and looked at her. She didn't seen to notice and it would be really awkward if she did.

She seemed to be a normal girl. She was wearing a light blue hooded sweater and some dark wash jeans. She had long brown hair that went over her shoulders and touched the middle of her waist. It looked soft and I wanted to touch it.

I frowned when I realized what just crossed my mind. _Seriously Edward? Could you be any more creepy? You don' t know her name and yet you want to touch her hair?_

I started drumming my fingers and attempted to pay attention to Mr. Harrison but my eyes always managed to move towards the brunette sitting next to me. I wonder what her face looked like. Why won't she look at me? Soon enough I was craning my neck to try and get a look.

_Cullen get a grip. Don't be a fucking creeper._

I looked down and tried to play it off even though I'm pretty sure no one was watching me. That's when I noticed the paper she was drawing on. It was amazing to say the least. She had drawn the view from the outside window in it highest details. It was remarkable how well she depicted the the shadows and light.

"Hey, did you draw that yourself?" I asked.

She nodded and didn't even bother to look up. Well damn that didn't work. At that moment she looked up and at the front of the classroom before turning her head toward the window. She was beautiful. There was a slight blush to her cheeks. She had pale skin but it looked healthy instead of pasty. Her eyebrows gave her a soft expression. And her eyes, such a beautiful chocolate brown framed by think, long eye lashes.

"That's really good." I said in a somewhat breathy voice. I cleared my throat. Could I sound anymore prepubescent?

The rest of class was spent by acting like I was paying attention to class while I was secretly stealing glances at my table mate. Soon Mr. Harrison was passing out the class syllabus. Thank fuck for that because I have no clue what he has been saying since I sat down. I saw Bella grab her own copy. I was looking at her face again when Mr. Harrison made the announcement that would change my life.

"Now before you leave today, I would like to inform you that the person you are sitting next to, will be your class partner for the rest of the year. Your first assignment is to ask each other twenty questions to get to know each other better. This will be due on Wednesday. No excuses. I hope everyone enjoys the rest of their first day back. You are now free to leave."

"Well, this should be fun." I murmured. I did a happy dance inside. I would get to find out more about this girl. I wasted no time doing that either. I turned towards her and offered my hand to her with a smile.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. And I guess we're science partners this year. It's nice to meet you." She turned to me slowly and those beautiful brown eyes dropped to my hand. By the look she gave my hand, you would have thought it was poison.

She hesitantly took my hand and shook it. Her small hand sent an electric current through my body.

"Um…I'm Bella. Um, Bella Swan." she mumbled shyly. Her face turned a perfect shade of pink.

I thought back. That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it? Swan…Swan, Swan, Swan—

"Bella? As in Isabella Swan? The police chiefs daughter? I thought you went to private school." Theres no way she could be Izzy Swan from third grade. The police chiefs daughter was lanky, had short hair, and was loud and obnoxious. I would remember her. Wouldn't I?

Bella was fidgeting a bit and I could tell she wasn't comfortable with the attention I was giving her.

"Yeah. My dad is the police chief. But no. I've actually been attending Forks Public Schools my entire academic career." her voice was almost a whisper.

I couldn't believe it. We had both been attending the same schools for 11 years and I had never noticed. How much of an ass was I? How the fuck could miss her? I could feel the heat rise in my face. What the fuck? Edward Cullen does not blush! How could this girl manage to do that?

"I am so sorry! Are you serious? How could I have never noticed? Are you messing with me or something?" I babbled like an idiot. Bella had every right to slap me. Not remembering someone when you lived in this much of a small town would is about the biggest ass hole move I had ever heard of anybody making.

My hand began to run through my hair. I saw her look down at our hands. I forget that I was still holding her hand. I think I was even stroking it with my thumb a bit too. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks again. _Dammit!_

"Um…Sorry about that. I didn't mean to invade your space." I stammered. What was it about this girl that made me lose my cool?

"Edward? Aren't you going to walk me to my next class?" I knew that voice. It was like a screech mixed with a baby's wail.

I looked where the horrendous voice came from and sure enough, there stood Tanya. I looked back at Bella and considered my options. I could stay here with Bella and walk her to her next class. It would be great chance to get to get to know her. Or I could go with Tanya. That would lead to her shameless flirting and probably her trying to grope me.

_You get to ask her twenty question and she has no choice but to return the favor. Don't mak her Tanya's latest victim._

I knew that if Tanya saw me take interest in Bella, all hell would break loose. I spoke with Tanya because we hung out with the same group of people. But I was certain of the fact that she was manipulative and vindictive. That's how she kept control. I was going to do everything in my power to keep Bella from that.

_"_Yeah T. Just let me get some info from Bella real quick." I said while a list of possible things Tanya could do to Bella played through my mind. I turn to Bella to get her number so we can do the assignment, but it was too late. She had already packed her thing out the door.

"Wait Bella! When do you want to do this? It has to be done by Wednesday." I rushed to say.

Bella stopped but if she hadn't have spoken, you wouldn't have known that she was even replying to me. "I'll see you around. You should probably get to your next class so you aren't late again."

I was trying to cram my things into my bag and in my rush, I ended up dropping my binder on the floor, causing papers to scatter on the linoleum. I looked before picking up my mess. Bella was gone. Disappointment flooded my mind.

I was bent over the floor when something occurred to me. An entire hour passed and not once did I feel anxiety over my mothers illness or my family. Bella caused this. A girl that had been invisible to me until now had made me forget all of my problems.

_Because of this girl, I could see a little light._

* * *

_**Author's Final Thoughts: **_**Welp there you have it. I didn't specifically say what Esme's illness was because I wanted you to feel how much of a forbidden topic it was in the Cullen house hold. But I did give HUGE clues. Please don't be mad. Lol. Don't you love how Esme is 'Mama' to Edward. They needed a special bond. Please leave a review. You know I love them. Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Broken Girl

_**Author's Notes: **_**I am sooooo sorry! I promise that I didn't leave you without an update on purpose! I have just had so much going on in my life. But fear not, this is the longest chapter yet. And it is filled with Edward, and Tanya hating. I promise I love you guys. **

**I also have some shout outs to give. I want to give a ginormous thank you to izziex100 for being my 100th follower. You are AMAZING!**

**And to my beloved StoryPainter, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! for all of your amazing reviews. I appreciate it. You don't even understand how great it makes me feel.**

**And to the rest of you, you know I love you. I promise I will try to update more often. I promise promise promise.**

**Ok. Enough with the notes. **

**Mrs. Meyers owns it all...**

**Song Inspiration for this chapter is...**

**Broken by Lindsey Haun**

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Broken Girl

EPOV

After I had all my things I started walking out of the classroom with Tanya right on my heels. She was yapping about something but I wasn't listening to a damn thing that was coming out of her mouth.

Why did Bella just run out like that? She acted as if I had the Plague. Was it something I said? Maybe it was something I did. I did hold her hand for a bit. But I didn't even realized I did it and she talked to me a little bit after that. So I really don't think it was that.

"So Edward, does that sound good to you?" Tanya had swung her body in front of mine. I felt my eyes widen in surprise and I immediately took a step back so her face wasn't the only thing in my line of vision.

"I'm sorry T. I kind of spaced out and didn't really process what you were saying. Can you repeat that?" She rolled her eyes and giggled like I had just said the funniest thing ever.

"I was saying that we should go to homecoming together. It's obvious that we both will be nominated as Junior Homecoming Prince & Princess. And there is hardly going to be competition. So if we're both going to win together, then we should, like, go together. And it's _so_ obvious that you are going to lead the team to another win. You deserve a trophy girl on your arm to compliment your status in this place. That girl should be me." she said while trying to look as seductive as possible.

Tanya had managed get her arms around me and was trying to grind against me. I panicked and shoved her off of me causing her to stumble. I really didn't mean to push her off, but in all honesty I would have rather been giving some old man a fucking sponge bath rather than have her on me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to play it off as best I could. I had this irrational feeling that there was possibility she could smell fear. I quickly backed away from her and put an appropriate amount of distance between.

"Um…Tanya, I'm not even sure that I'm going to the homecoming dance. I could care less if I win that stupid-"

I had been watching her face carefully as the words left my mouth. If I wasn't so scared that she was a time bomb waiting to go off, I would have found her expression comical. Her faces had already gone through all the shades of red and was currently changing to a purple color. She was glaring at me like I had just destroyed her favorite shoe store.

"What do you mean you don't know if your going to homecoming?!" she hissed through her teeth.

"I'm sorry T. It's just that, I'm not the school dance type."

"It's that little slut I just saw you with wasn't it?" she snarled at me.

My blood began to boil. What the fuck?! She didn't even know my Bella. How could she possibly have so much hate for her.

"Tanya, I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. I told you I don't go to school dances. I've never gone to one before, so I'm not sure why you think your invitation would change things." I stood up to m full height to tower of her even more. "Tanya if you _ever_ talk about Bella Swan that way again, I _will _ruin you. I'm not stupid. I know I'm fucking popular around here. You know as I have the ability to do just that. I'll run your name through the mud with the guys and I'm sure Aly will have no problem doing the same to make sure you are shunned by the girls. You are tolerated because of your parents status. Never forget that."

By the time I had finished my rant, she was cowering away from me.

_Yeah, you dumb bitch. Edward isn't always nice as you think._

"I'm not walking you the rest of the way. You should get to class. The bell is about to ring." And with that, I turned on my heel and walked away. I started taking some deep breaths to calm myself. I was not going to let her ruin my day. But damn did she do a good job at trying.

I had entered the science building to make a short cut to the athletics building when I saw her. She was just coming out of the girls bathroom and was looking at the ground. Does she always do that? Her hair hung all around her like a beautiful curtain. The bell rang and surprised her, making her jump. She immediately began sprinting away from me. I had to talk to her first.

"Bella! BELLA WAIT!" I began running toward her as she turned around to look for whoever was calling her name. When I caught up with her she looked flustered. She had her hand covering her full pouty lips. That simply would not do.

"Hey. I really need to know when you want to do that assignment. I don't really have a lot of time to spare and I need to get with you so I can make some space for you in my schedule. I don;t want you to end up getting your first failing grade of the year because of me." I smiled at the thought. I would lie about her answers before I would let my G.P.A. drop.

"Um…I'm free after school anytime. You can find me in the library." she mumbled. Why was she hiding her mouth? It was hard to understand what she was saying.

Tension that I didn't even know I had left my body when she told me where I could find her.

"Yeah. I guess that works. Since it's the first day of school, Coach Branch gave us the day off from practice. I can meet you in there right after school if that's ok." I shoved my hands in my pockets to wipe the sweat off of my palms discreetly. How could this girl I have barely ever noticed make me so much? I'm asking her to study. Not proposing to her.

I was taking in her appearence when I saw it. Against the brilliant light blue that made her skin look flawless was a splash of red. Im pretty sure I looked at the spot like an idiot before the dots connected in my head.

"Bella is that blood on your shirt?" I asked her. I think she was in the middle of saying something but I can't be quite sure. Why was she bleeding? Thats a lot of blood for just a paper cut or something.

"Um…Yeah. I had a mishap and accidentally bit my tongue. It's no big deal. The bleeding will stop soon."

She still kept her hand over her mouth and looked as if she was going to change the subject. Not gonna happen. I want answers and I want them now.

"You mean it's still bleeding? Bella that isn't good. Come on. You're going to the nurse." I grabbed her arm before she could argue with me. Sorry baby, but we are getting this shit checked out.

"No!" she said. She sounded kind of angry, but I just thought it was cute. Her face softened a bit before she said, "Really. I'm fine. I really have to get to class."

I rolled my eyes at her. I know plenty of people who would hack off an arm rather than go to class. And she had the perfect excuse not to go and yet I seemed to be the only on who cared about her health between the two of us.

"Whatever Bella. You're mouth shouldn't be bleeding like that. Even if I have to carry you, we're going." I gave her what I like to call me 'icy stare'. Mom and Ali said it more of an 'abandoned sad puppy' stare but hey, if it got me what I wanted, I was using it.

"Fine. I'll go but if she says it's ok, I owe you a big, fat, I told you so. You got it?" my response was a smile and an inflation of my ego. Ladies and gentlemen, the icy stare had worked yet again.

I grabbed her hand again and kept walking. My body was in the hallway but my mind was only on Bella. It struck me that I got to ask her twenty questions all about her. What would I ask? What were things that I absolutely wanted to know about her?

We continued walking and went through a set of double doors that led to the administrative courtyard. The main office pretty much had its own little forest for a garden.

I let Bella's hand go to open the door. I stepped to the side and let her enter first before letting my hand grasp hers again. Stepping into the warm building I immediately started calling for the nurse.

Nurse Beverage came bustling out her office looking for the emergency. When she saw me and realized I wasn't bleeding out or dying, her sweet smile became a stern one.

"Mr. Cullen, there is no need to yell." She looked me over once again to make sure was ok and saw Bella standing slightly behind me. Her smile turned into her usual warm one and anyone could tell that she knew Bella fairly well.

"Now Miss Bella, what happened to you this time?" she asked after politely shoving me out of the way to give Bella the once over as well.

Bella hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth to show the gruesome sight. Her mouth was full of blood and when she stuck her tongue out you could see clearly where she had bite down. The small gash looked angry and didn't seem to want to stop bleeding anytime soon. It looked painful and made me rub my tongue against the roof of my mouth.

"Jesus, Bella!" I accidentally let out. My filter obviously wasn't working.

"Edward hush! Now Bella what happened?" Bella looked at me as though she was trying to make sure I was okay. Was she crazy? I'm not the one who was drinking their own blood. I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I um…I tripped and ended up biting my tongue pretty bad. I'm pretty sure it oohs worse than it really is. Honestly, it does't hurt that bad." She said the words, but they just didn't feel right. Was she lying? If she was, why was she? And then she gave a smile as if she were trying to ease my discomfort.

_Really Edward? Pull it together. She's the one who is hurt, not you._

The nurse checked her over and determined that Bella wouldn't need stitches. That was good to know. Rather safe than sorry. She was given salt water to stop the bleeding and I laughed a bit when she swished it in her mouth. That had to have stung like a bitch but her crinkled up face was just to cute.

I was watching Bella when Nurse Beverage shoved something into my face.

"Mr. Cullen I want you to take this note to Bella's teacher and explain to him that she will remain in my office for the rest of the day. Go straight there and straight to your class. Here's a note to excuse your tardiness as well. Bella I want you to go sit in the main office. I have to run a few files around to some teachers." I took the note and she shoved me out of her office. How is it that this sweet old lady was always so pushy?

I was about to turn around and make sure Bella followed me out, but somehow I already knew she was right there behind me. I could almost feel her warmth and the electric tingle was clearly present.

I got to the door and turned to tell her bye. I looked at her and her whole body had gone rigid. When I spoke to her she didn't even acknowledge me. What had I done wrong? I decided to just leave her alone and head on to class.

After dropping off Bella's note, I entered my fourth period class. It was always loud in here. It was art. Mr. Lewis was a firm believer that art was just as much a form of expression as talking or body language. Because of his beliefs, we were aloud to sit where we wanted, talk, and basically do what we wanted as long as we got our work done and kept everything appropriate.

The hour went by very slow and I couldn't get my mind off of Bella. While Mr. Lewis went on and on about what to expect this year, I had zoned out and started to think about my last moments with her. What had suddenly made her change her demeanor? She was so cold and distant. Why the hell did I even care?

During the hour, Mr. Lewis had had to get my attention several times. It was a damn good relief to hear the bell ring. I rushed to cram all the handouts into my bag and practically headed out the door. If there was one thing that could get my mind off of Bella, it was lunch. The loudest, craziest, rowdiest part of the day.

Even though I had left the lunch room early, most of my friends were already seated at our usual spot by the window. They had pulled three of the lunchroom tables together so we could all fit. I saw Jasper first. He had pulled my sister into a hug and started dancing with her, which made Ali giggle. Rosalie was yelling at Emmett because he and James had started throwing pieces of orange peels at each other and some was getting in her hair. Carmen was sitting in Elaezer's lap while talking to Kate about cheerleading and softball.

It made me smile at how comfortable we were with each other. We had all known each other since we were kids and it was obvious. We acted more as a family rather than a clique.

"Hey dumb ass!" I hear Rosalie scream. "Quit gawking at us and come sit down Edward. I know I'm beautiful but damn." I just roll my eyes at her and walk over to the table and sit by my brother.

"Eat up Edward!" Emmett says to me and throws a greasy brown paper bag at my face.

"Ass hole! Why'd you throw it in my face?" I say after I punch his arm.

"Hey Eddie, if you don't want it, I'd be happy take it off your hands." James quips before trying to dive for the bag.

I bring my foot up and knock his chair over which throws his balance and makes him fall on straight on his ass.

"Fuck that. He gave it to me. What the hell is it Em?" I open the bag and look inside.

_No fucking way!_

"Em is this for real? When did you go get this?" I say in awe.

I reach in the bag and pull out a perfectly wrapped greasy burger. This is not just any greasy burger. This burger is the food of Gods. Its beef with melted cheese and bacon inside. topped with more cheese, fried onion strings, bacon strips, lettuce, some chipotle ranch and spicy mustard. Is it healthy? Hell no. Is it good? You bet your sweet ass it is.

I heard laughter at my reaction but I was too busy ripping open the wrapping.

"Me and James have study hall fourth period. Do you really think I was going to sit in a class while there was some good eats to be had down at Larry's? I got you some fries too."

I dug deeper in the bag and felt the curly fries from heaven. This lunch today is proof that my brother loves me. I'm sure of it.

I began to quickly shove the curly fries into my mouth. I'm surprised i could even taste it.

"Slow down Edward! You'll make yourself sick!" laughed Ali.

I was just about to take a bite of my miracle burger when I heard what I first thought was a dying animal.

I looked over to the noise and see Tanya towering over Bella. She had barbecue sauce all over her front and looked completely shocked and humiliated.

What Tanya said next made my blood boil and caused me to see red.

"Watch where the fuck you're going you boyfriend stealing whore!"

I was up and out of my seat before I even realized what I was doing. My burger was forgotten. Who the hell did Tanya think she was? We weren't dating. And What happened with Bella was clearly an accident.

Before I could get to them, Bella turned on her heel and ran out of the cafeteria into the now pouring rain. I called after her but she was either ignoring me or didn't hear me.

_Oh well._ I thought. _At least she doesn't have to see what's coming next._

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TANYA?!" I roared as I got right into Tanya's face. She coward away from me, not expecting my rage.

"Eddie, it wasn't my fault. She caused this whole problem. Look at the sauce that got splattered on my new shoes. I was just putting her in her place where she belonged." She tried to give me a sweet smile. All it managed to accomplish was make me sick.

"Tanya did you not see her shirt? I'm pretty fucking sure she got the worst of it." I pointed at he door where Bella had exited. "It was a damn accident Tanya. It happens."

I felt someone grabbed my arm and knew the touch immediately. It was Ali.

"Edward, go check on Bella. Don't worry about Tanya. Just go find Bella and make sure she's okay."

I looked at Ali for a little bit and for the first time noticed my friends behind her. Then my eyes locked on James. He was giving me a look that said "Look, your my best friend but she's my sister. What she did was fucked up but if you mess with her, you mess with me."

He looked conflicted but I understood. I would do the same with Ali.

I turned my glare onto Tanya again.

"You are lucky my best friend is your brother, or I would ruin your reputation at this school." I chose to ignore Ali's snide comment about how Tanya had no trouble doing that on her own. "If you mess with Bella again, there will be consequences. You are not, have not, nor will you ever be my girlfriend. And as far as I'm concerned, Bella is a million times the person you will ever be."

With that I walked passed Tanya and out of the cafeteria. It had somehow managed to start raining harder. I looked around trying to find where Bella had went. I then remembered what she had said about being able to find her in the library and figured I'd start there.

When I entered the library, I was soaked with water dripping everywhere. The librarian gave me a look that I knew immediately meant stay where you are. So I figured I'd just ask if she had seen Bella.

"No. The library is closed until after the final bell. We are only open this week to check out text books."

I quickly thanked her and ran back out. I looked around and still didn't see her on the quad. Where could she have gone?

I was about to check the parking lot when I saw something huddled under one of the bigger trees. That had to be her.

I ran over and sure enough, there she was. She had her legs pulled up to her chest with her head down. If I was soaked, she had practically been drowned.

We needed to get out of this rain before she got sick. It was starting to get cold. I kneeled down and touch her knee. When she felt my touch she looked up at me. She was so tiny. I stared into her eyes and I knew that I wasn't going to force her to go inside.

"Bella let's go to my car and turn on the heat. You'll get sick and I can't have that on my conscious." I tried to give her a smile.

She just shook her head at me and rested her cheek on her knee.

"I'll get barbecue sauce all over the place. I'll stay here."

I didn't hesitate before I answered her. "Bella I care more about you than some stupid car seats. They can be cleaned. Come on."

I stood up and held my hand out to her.

For the first time, I noticed something about her.

She wasn't the girl that I thought she was. It was clear in her eyes. They were filled with hurt, sadness, humiliation and just defeat. The look in her eyes killed me.

_I knew without a doubt that this girl was broken._

* * *

_**Author's Final Thoughts:**_** Ok. What did you think? I'm kinda iffy about this chapter. Please leave reviews. They make me happy.**

**And I need your help! I need some formal dress ideas for our ladies, Bella, Ali & Rosalie. They have an event to go to and they need to look snazzy.**

**If you have any ideas, PM me & I will give you my email so you can send me the pics.**

**Love you guys!**


	5. On Hold Until I have A House

On May 20, my home was struck by the Moore tornado. I was just about to finish a chapter to upload when I had to get in the closet. Honestly, it's amazing that I'm still sitting here able to write anything. I live about a block away from Briarwood Elementary. My 4 year old sister was actually in the school when the storm hit. By the Grace of God, she made it out with only a few scratches.

My house is barley standing and is uninhabitable. So as you can imagine, writing has been the least of my worries at the moment. My family and I are still in the process of looking for a place to live. So until we have a home and I am at least somewhat settled, the story will be on hold.

I am truly sorry for the inconvenience, but my family comes first.

Thank you for understanding,

-Michaela


End file.
